Le Gamin
by Kaminashi no Yari
Summary: Le Gamin, c'était un bout de truc avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux rouges, et un drôle de caractère. Moi, j'étais la voleuse extra-terrestre, brune et constamment bizarre. Comment vous vouliez qu'on ne s'entende pas ?
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu le Gamin. J'étais cachée dans une ruelle, me fondant dans les ombres noires de la nuit, si rassurantes. Je me suis collée au mur en entendant plusieurs bruits de pas. Peut-être était-ce encore le Shinsengumi qui me poursuivait. J'ai reculé dans la rue, en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber une des pile de magazines derrière moi. Les bruits de pas venaient de la gauche. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, alors je me suis accroupie, en m'efforçant de faire disparaître tout signe de ma présence. J'entendis une respiration sifflante, quelqu'un essayant de reprendre son souffle. Un petit garçon, dans les six ans, a traversé devant la rue, comme au ralenti. Il avait peur, ça se lisait sur tout son visage comme s'il portait un masque. Il s'est retourné, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, pour voir quelqu'un derrière lui. Une main s'est tendue et lui a tiré sur les cheveux, l'arrêtant en le traînant presque par terre. De mon côté, je n'osais même plus respirer. Rien que d'entendre les hurlements de douleur du gosse m'avait envoyé des frissons horribles dans tout le corps.

-TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE T'ENFUIR ! PAS LE DROIT !

La voix était une femme, probablement sa mère. Elle lui donnait des gifles, à tel point que j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait lui défoncer la machoire. Je n'ai pas pu bouger. Les hurlements du gosse m'arrachaient les oreilles et le coeur. J'avais envie de bouger, de me lever, de l'arrêter, mais mon corps refusait tout jugement.

-J'AURAIS VOULU QUE TU NE NAISSES JAMAIS ! ENFANT DU DIABLE !

Mes yeux se sont agrandit de stupeur. Sept années auparavant, ma mère me disait, à quelques mots près, les mêmes choses. C'est ce que les gens appellent les enfants non-désirés. Elle continuait de lui hurler des reproches sans raisons, des choses tellement horribles que j'en voulu me boucher les oreilles. Elle balançait des coups de pieds dans le tas gémissant devant elle, le visage déformé par la rage. Aucuns voisins à l'horizon : ça devait être habituel. Mais le fait que ce soit habituel, était-il vraiment une bonne raison de ne rien faire ? Le gosse ne bougeait plus. Alors je me suis relevée, et j'ai avancé vers la femme. En me voyant, elle a d'abord eut l'air prise sur le fait, puis elle m'a fait un sourire gentil.

-Désolée de cette scène, mais cet enfant -elle lui jeta un regard dégouté- n'a pas encore retenu la leçon. Allons, debout, on rentre.

Je baissais les yeux vers le corps du Gamin. La première chose qui frappait, c'était ses cheveux blancs, bouclés. La seconde, c'était que les blessures qu'il avait n'étaient pas les seules à marquer sa peau. Je me suis accroupie pour le voir de plus près. Sa mère lui attrapa le bras en s'excusant encore une fois du bruit. Quant à moi, je pesais le pour et le contre.

-Vous m'en donneriez combien ?

Elle s'était retournée vers moi, l'air franchement surprise. Son expression était sincère, je crois. Puis, elle a fait un sourire gêné, et m'a demandé ce que ça voulais dire.

-Je vous demande combien vous me donneriez pour le gosse.

Ses yeux sont devenus pensifs. Elle songeait sûrement au prix qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Elle faisait la moue de temps à autre, réfléchissant ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis, elle est revenue à elle, et ses yeux se sont baissés sur le gamin, qui peinait à retrouver conscience.

-Dix milles yens.

J'ai pris mon porte monnaie et ais sortit l'argent. Pas de problèmes pour moi, qui suis une voleuse professionnelle. Je pourrais récupérer de l'argent quand je le voudrais. Elle a pris les billets rapidement, comme si j'allais changer d'avis, a laché le gosse, et est repartie en courant presque. J'ai soupiré, attrapé le gamin, et l'ai balancé sur mon épaule. Et je suis partie dans le sens inverse de la où il venait.

Il a gigoté, et là seulement, j'ai ricané. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me sente obligée de sauver l'orphelin ? Franchement.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque je me suis réveillé en sursaut, la première chose que je sentis fut une chaude couverture qui me protégeais du froid. J'étais encore sonné à cause des coups de ma mère, et le monde semblait être dans un manège qui tournait dans tout les sens. Je fermais fortement les yeux, et les rouvrais. C'était déjà mieux. Je me redressais, grimaçant à cause de mes blessures... Qui étaient pansées. Tout me revint alors en mémoire : la voix, ma mère qui demandais de l'argent, une main chaude qui passait sur mon front... Ma mère qui m'avait vendu. J'observais la toile noire, tendue au dessus de ma tête. J'étais sûrement dans une tente.

Ma première réaction fut de vouloir m'enfuir, mais mes jambes me lachèrent à peine fus-je debout. Alors que je voyais le sol se rapprocher, deux mains me rattrapèrent et m'allongèrent sur le dos. Un visage que je distinguais mal dans la pénombre se pencha vers moi, laissant couler une cascade de nattes noires sur mes joues. Deux yeux noirs me fixaient avec insistance, mais étrangement ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais habitué à être regardé bizarrement à cause de mes cheveux, même à cause de mes yeux rouges. Une main passa sur une éraflure que j'avais sur la joue, la parcourant de ses doigts chauds. Je fermais les yeux sous la caresse.

-Bonjour, chuchota la voix qui avait parlé à ma mère. Je suis Hiro.

J'acquiesçais, ne sachant que répondre. Les lèvres laiteuses s'étirèrent en un sourire léger. Je me surpris à aimer l'expression de ce visage inconnu, même si je pouvais désormais mettre une nom dessus : Hiro. C'était une fille, adolescente, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans d'écart avec moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire mon prénom, mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Te fatigues pas. T'as surtout l'air assoiffé.

Elle colla une bouteille contre mes lèvres, et je m'empressais de boire l'eau. Arrivé à la moitié, à force de boire trop vite, je commençais à m'étouffer. Elle écarta la bouteille de ma bouche, passant une main dans mes cheveux le temps que ma toux se calme. Je me remit à boire, et l'eau que je sentais parcourir mon corps me fit un bien fou, comme si je n'avais pas bu depuis des semaines. A la fin de la bouteille, mes forces quelque peu retrouvées, Hiro me tendit une pomme, dans laquelle je mordis immédiatement. Je n'avais gouté meilleure pomme que celle-ci, mon approche de la mort dernièrement expérimentée me donnant peut-être un gout bien meilleur qu'avant. Je finis le fruit rapidement, alors que Hiro me tendait de la viande séchée. Je n'avais pas le temps de me dire que c'était peut-être empoisonné : j'étais bien trop euphorique de pouvoir manger à nouveau, au lieu de la minuscule portion de riz que ma mère me donnait.

Un rire me fit relever la tête vers Hiro. Son sourire s'étirait plus vers la gauche que vers la droite, dévoilant des dents blanches pas très alignées, mais en bon état. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et un pli faisait plonger la partie intérieure de son sourcil gauche. J'appris plus tard que c'était un pli qui survenait uniquement quand elle riait sincèrement. Son rire me fit légèrement sourire. Une de ses mains caressa ma joue, jouant un instant avec mes mèches blanches.

-T'es mignon, toi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir malgré moi. Je baissais les yeux vers mes propres mains, abîmées et écorchées un peu partout. La main libre de Hiro vint attraper une des miennes en un geste que je sentis immédiatement rassurant. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit : de la tristesse, peut-être de la nostalgie, mais je ne voyais pas pour quelle raison je ressentais ça ; ce n'était pas comme si j'avais déjà rencontré Hiro, après tout.

-Je suis Gintoki.

Son sourire me fit encore une fois monter le rouge aux joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les gens me sourient, ou même qu'ils me regardent en exprimant autre chose que de la curiosité malsaine ou du dégout. J'étais vraiment bien, dans cette tente, à côté d'une fille dont je ne connaissais rien.

Et ça me faisait tellement de bien d'être enfin apprécié.


	3. Chapter 3

Je courais, la main du Gamin dans la mienne. J'entendais sa respiration sifflante. Il avait du mal à me suivre. Nos poursuivants se rapprochaient de plus en plus, ils gagnaient du terrain et seraient bientôt sur nous, malgré le fait que nous courrions tous depuis plus d'une heure. Je tournais rapidement dans une ruelle sombre, et grimpais le mur qui nous séparait de l'autre côté, faisant passer le Gamin avant moi pour être sûre qu'il puisse y arriver. J'allais me laisser tomber, lorsque je sentis une douleur vive me traverser la cuisse. Je ne me retournais pas, atterrissant sur mes pieds, je pris le Gamin dans mes bras, le cala contre ma poitrine, puis me remis à courir.

En passant à côté d'une poubelle, j'arrachais le petit katana de ma cuisse et le jetais au milieu des sacs. Nos poursuivants étaient toujours là, l'air encore plus en colère de ne pas avoir réussi à me tuer. Nous traversions une rue noire à cause des toits des maisons qui cachaient la lune et sa lumière, mais le ciel bleu marine nous apparaissait presque clairement, à une dizaine de mètres. Gintoki serrait ses bras autour de mon cou pour ne pas tomber, mais je pense que c'était surtout parce qu'il était effrayé. Arrivés à la fin de la rue, j'attrapais les tuiles du toit juste au dessus de ma tête et balançait mes jambes.

On atterrit sur le toit, mais je n'avait pas le temps de me reposer, alors je me mis à courir sur les tuiles glissantes. Le Shinsengumi, derrière nous, avait du mal à nous suivre sur les toits, et j'en profitais pour sauter de tuiles noires en tuiles noires, nous assurant ainsi une bonne longueur d'avance. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à être tous sur le toit, nous étions déjà quelques maisons plus loin, intouchables. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'ils soit plusieurs à grimper d'un coup, juste à côté de nous.

J'étais fatiguée, mais j'accélérais, ma cuisse déversant un flot de sang noir. Je trébuchais vaguement plusieurs fois, mais réussis tout de même à rester debout. Soudainement, un coup de vent m'apporta l'odeur de la mer dans le nez, et je remarquais que l'on arrivait au bout des maisons.

-Gintoki, surtout ne me lâche pas, compris ?

Ses bras se resserrent sur moi comme réponse, et je sautais du dernier toit, de la maison au bord de la falaise, je sautais dans le vide, le gosse accroché à moi.

Priant pour qu'on survive à la chute.


	4. Chapter 4

Son corps ne bougeait plus. La lune éclairait ses cheveux d'encre et leur donnaient une couleur grisâtre. Je ne respirais plus, le souffle coupé par la douleur et l'épuisement. Je venais de passer cinq minutes à essayer de la ranimer, comme on voit parfois dans les films, mais rien. Deux semaines que je la connaissais et je me sentais triste comme jamais. Mais Hiro était unique, parce qu'elle était la seule à bien vouloir de moi. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer dans mes yeux brouillés.

Un toussement et un bruit d'eau crachée me fit rouvrir brusquement les yeux. Hiro se redressais déjà sur ses bras, crachant de l'eau sur sa poitrine, respirant enfin, moi avec. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire désolé en voyant les larmes tremper mon visage de gosse. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi alors que je m'agrippais à son kimono de toutes mes forces. Son front se posa sur mon épaule pendant qu'elle soufflait un soupir de soulagement, me chatouillant un instant le cou.

-Désolée, Gintoki, c'était pas prévu comme ça…

Je reniflais à travers mes larmes en espérant pouvoir distinguer les traits de son visage, y arrivant à peine. Tant pis, l'important était qu'elle était là, à me serrer dans ses bras, soufflant tout contre mon cou. L'épuisement eut raison de moi, et au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endormis contre sa poitrine.

Je me réveillais avec la vue du ciel qui se tentait doucement de bleu ardoise. Je clignais des paupières en me remémorant les évènements passés, lorsque le visage de Hiro entra dans mon champ de vision. Elle souriait.

-Bonjour toi.

Je ne répondit rien à cause de ma bouche pâteuse, mais lui fit un sourire du mieux que je pus, et ça la fit rigoler doucement. Elle me tendit une gourde que je m'empressais de finir. Ca me rappelais notre premier tête-à-tête. Sa main me caressa tendrement les cheveux. Tendrement… Etait-ce seulement mon imagination ? Je n'avais jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, mais je crois que je pourrais dire que oui, c'était tendre, doux, et aimant.

-Merci, Hiro.

Elle était entrain de ranger la gourde, mais se tourna vers moi, l'air surprise.

-Pourquoi ?

Je m'avançais vers elle, lui souris, et lui déposais un baiser sur sa joue tiède. J'eus la satisfaction de la voir rougir légèrement.

-D'être là.

On se blottit l'un contre l'autre, sur le toit de cet immense immeuble, et on s'endormit pour quelques heures. Je vis ce fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres, et cela me fit sourire à mon tour.


End file.
